Kratos' Brutal Christmas Story
by Superweapon458
Summary: Christmas is starting today and Kratos has plans to kill Santa Claus the God of Christmas


Kratos' Brutal Christmas Story  
>Everybody was enjoying Christmas in Olympus, Metropolis, Sandover Village and Haven City, it was Christmas Eve time. Each of everybody and people loved Christmas but Zeus who lived in the culdesac did not. Kratos hated Christmas, the whole Christmas season. Why did he hated Christmas? It could be that his his beard was too long... it could be that his butthairs were too long or possibly that they didn't cancel "My Little Pony".<br>Kratos: Damn those mortals and their holiday... I mean look at this... Jak and Daxter got to go on Jerremy Kyle Show, Ratchet and Clank got to meet the Creator of My Little Pony and Sly Cooper got to go to Dogtown! Banishing me from their parties. One day they will face my wrath! I also had another goal... to meet JohnTron!  
>So Kratos couldn't take the holiday of Christmas and was enraged and then he was... ready to destroy the holiday... destroy it that he wanted to spit on Crash Bandicoot's grave.<br>Kratos: IF ONLY Athena was by my side I would have her take my vengeance upon those especially one I call up as "father"!  
>So Kratos then realized he needed to come up with a plan, a plot and an idea... An evil idea... Kratos had a terrible awful idea...<br>Kratos: Wait a minute... *to the writer* This isn't a Grinch Parody! Change this story mortal or I will have your head!  
>Kratos was awaiting to stop Christmas and the only way to do this was to kill this one god called Santa Claus! So Kratos packed his Blade of Olympus to eliminate the God of Christmas.<br>Kratos: Now nobody will be stopping me... Not Zeus... Not Hades... Not Pissiden and NOT EVEN David Jaffe!  
>So Kratos began his march on to the North Pole with the Blade of Olympus to go on his slay ride then he used his power to start ripping heads off and made dinner for some rednecks, burning up houses and buying burritos and going to toilets.<br>Kratos at the North Pole as he then encountered MrGame & Watch.  
>&amp;Watch: What do you think you are doing hub?<br>Kratos: Here to eliminate the one who is so called God of Christmas... Get out of my way or either help me mortal!  
>&amp;Watch: But I love Christmas... Why destroy it?<br>Kratos: Because this so called god is a showoff... And they also banned me from their parties due to being a big shot.  
>&amp;Watch: Look Christmas is a holiday to celebrate with your family and give gifts... Why murder Santa? Look Kratos find it in your heart<br>Kratos: *sheds a tear* Geez you know... Wait a second! No... No... No... I am here to murder this Santa Claus!  
>As soon as the interlude ends Kratos without a second thought and warning punches MrGame&amp;Watch in the head until he dies and he is unconscious as his feet are in the air. When Kratos was stopped by Amy Rose he gives her a black eye and when Daisy<br>MrGame&Watch in the head until he dies and he is unconscious as his feet are in the air. When Kratos was stopped by Amy Rose he gives her a black eye and when Daisy shows up he did the same to her.  
>Then Kratos reaches the North Pole and now he then enters the house. He knocks on the door as is there and then he punches her out and she flies across the room and goes through the wall.<br>Kratos: Where is this so called-god!? *brandishes blades*  
>Kratos then rampages around the toyshop and murders and slaughters the elves and workers even the reindeers.<br>Kratos: SANTA CLAUS! COME DOWN TO ME! *blades covered in blood* FACE ME COWARD!  
>As soon as Kratos was enraged long enough. The Ghost of Athena appears and wants to get him to stop his actions. As Soon as Santa returns he comes back from grocery shopping and comes to see his work place in ruins. When he sees it in ruins he was upset.<br>Santa: Ho-ho-ho... WHAT'S ALL THIS?  
>Kratos: Santa... You are going to perish!<br>Santa: Kratos... What on earth are you doing here?  
>Kratos: I never got my Christmas present... All I get is feces from Hades!<br>Santa: That weren't me... *gives Kratos a present* Here you go  
>Kratos: *takes it and opens it as he has newer blades*<br>Santa: What do you say Kratos?  
>Kratos: Thank you Santa... You know this mortal holiday I never knew how much this<br>season was great!  
>: And here is another *brings Kratos another gift* JohnTron: *shows up out of nowhere and gives him another* MrGame&amp;Watch: Here you go buddy *gives Kratos a present too* Kratos: Thank you all... This means all to me *smiles*<br>Everyone: *laughing happily*  
>As soon as everyone prepares for a feast SlippyToad comes out of nowhere<br>SlippyToad: Hi don't forget about me!  
>Kratos: *punches SlippyToad* Shut up! You ruined the moment! Santa: Thank you... Ho-ho-ho... he was annoying.<br>THE END


End file.
